


Surprise?

by The_Pie_is_a_lie_22



Series: Fluffy One Shot [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And it's fluff again, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Relationship(s), Sabriel - Freeform, and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pie_is_a_lie_22/pseuds/The_Pie_is_a_lie_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “All that counts”</p>
<p>Gabriel and Dean (kind of) made Peace, but the next tragedy is on its way. Because after Castiel 'saved' Dean from Gabriel, the archangel more and more often popped in. And today Dean is exactly gonna find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MakenzieSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakenzieSkye/gifts).



Dean is happy.

Once in his life he is just happy. This is new for him but he enjoys every minute of it. He has Cas and he has Sam. Although he appreciates Sam very much as his brother, nothing can outdo Castiel.

Castiel is just...He is Castiel. With his trench coat and his angel things. And with his blue eyes and deep voice, he could persuade Dean to do anything.

It is just easy to be with him. Yes, on the beginning there had been a few difficulties. Not with Sam, he counts himself to 'the shippers' or whatever he calls it, but for Dean.

He is just not used to be so openly in love with somebody. There had been a few, but it feels just better with Castiel.

There had been Lisa. Dean loved her. But it is a totally different love with Castiel.

So Dean is happy. Really happy when he watches Cas reading a book in the bed. Cas always sleeps with him in his bed now, although he just lies beside him and doesn't really sleep but he doesn't mind.

“Would you want to stand up or do you prefer to continue staring at me and pretending you are asleep?” Castiel doesn't even stops reading but has a little smile in the corner of his lips.

Dean startles. He was in his thoughts and didn't even think about it. He says nothing but shuffles out of the bed and strips on his t-shirt.

“I'm gonna get a coffee you want some?” Dean turns to Castiel.

“Uh, No... I will join you to breakfast as soon as I finish this chapter.” Castiel says absent and keeps on reading.

Dean hums and turns around again. He lumbers to the bathroom in his boxers, spills some cold water in his face and dries himself. Then he stretches and yawns. He should have stay in bed longer. With Castiel.

But he goes in the direction of the kitchen with the thought of some coffee and hopefully a good breakfast with Castiel. So he'll probably make some eggs and bacon with toast. That sounds good.

Before he reaches the kitchen he hears some laughter. He frowns. Not Gabriel again. After Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and made him meet past Sam, he came back and made a half-ass apology. Afterward he once in a while visited. But then this changed to almost every day, although Sam nearly spends every second of that with Gabriel, while he and Cas disappear in their bedroom or do other things.

So it is no surprise that Gabriel is here. But the shock comes when Dean rounds the corner.

The whole kitchen is a little messy because Sam and Gabriel made pancakes for breakfast. Flour is practically all over the work space and the dinner table is full of jams, nut nougat creme, syrup, plates and cups. But that's not the shocking thing.

Gabriel is sitting in Sam's lap and and they are kissing. Out of the corner of Sam's lips, over his jar and neck is a trail of syrup and before them on a plate are a couple of Pancakes. But they are really _kissing!_

Dean stands in the door frame in shock and is staring on the whole scenery. They tear apart and Gabriel laughs while Sam grins until he notices Dean in the door. His face slips, not in a whole shocking expression but slightly worried.

Dean keeps staring when Gabriel notices Sam's look and turns around.

That's the moment when Castiel appears on Dean side. Dean turns around to Castiel who just frowns and glances from Dean to Gabriel and Sam and back to Dean. They are all quite and staring at each other.

Then Dean turns to Sam again. He is confused and angry and demands an explanation from Sam.

Sam just shrugs with his shoulders. “Surprise?” That doesn't help Dean.

“You gotta be kidding me, Sammy? _Him_?”

Gabriel hops from Sam's lap. “Yeah, me. Something against it?” Dean unbelievably stares at Gabriel. “ _Yes_!” He turns around to Castiel for some support but he just frowns more so he turns back to Gabriel again.

“ _You_ appear out of thin air”, he points a finger at Gabriel “and act like you called it the ' _big brother_ ' because we didn't tell you about us. Now you come back and start something with my brother behind my back without telling me? ... _You_?” He now shouts and glares at Sam. “And you didn't tell me either.” Sam looks guilty but keeps silent.

“Dean.” Castiel lies a hand on his shoulder. Dean closes his mouth before he says something else to Gabriel who looks not a bit sorry.

“Come on Gabriel.” Castiel waves with a hand to indicate that Gabriel should come with him to give Dean and Sam some talking time. For a second he looks like wanting to protest but they have a silent conversation and disappear.

“Dean.” Dean ignores Sam and goes straight to the coffee machine. “Dean, don't ignore me like that.” He aggressively takes a sip from his coffee and almost spills something over his shirt.

He turns around to Sam. “So, tell me Sam, why are you lying to me... _again_?” Sam looks hurt for a second but then angry. “Oh no, you are _not_ blaming me again! First of all I'm not _lying_ to you, I just didn't tell you. And you didn't tell me either about you and Cas in the first week! Remember? And I didn't yell at you for not telling me. Yes...maybe it was wrong not telling you in the first place, but this is new for me too, so I'm really sorry _Dean._ ” He puffs out a long breath and stares at Dean all anger apparently gone.

Dean stares at him with an open mouth. “ I-...I thought...I mean...I thought-..you said it was obvious.” Sam laughs at that. “Yes. But isn't it obvious with me and Gabriel too? I mean what did you think he is doing here 24/7? I mean...Cas kind of knows it...” Dean frowns. Maybe Sam was right, why didn't he see this before? But Cas? He could have told him. _If_ he knew in the first place... “I don't know. Maybe Gabriel annoys you the whole time. Or you read books together...watch movies. Maybe a nice sleepover with making your hair and make up for each other and gossiping about me and Cas? So...things like that.” Sam glares at him with a tiny smile on his face. They stand in silence for a minute until Dean gets a coffee for Sam too. He isn't angry at him anymore, but that doesn't mean he will accept this relationship so easy.

“So...we and our angels, huh?” Sam says and Dean looks up again. He hums for an answer.

Then he points at Sam. “That doesn't mean I will tolerate this little bastard in my house.” Sam rolls his eyes. “Okey...Dean, this isn't you house. Second, Cas lives here too! So what's the problem?” Dean snorts. “He's the problem.” Sam sighs. “He has the same right to stay here like Cas. Please Dean, try to get along with him? Please?” He makes his puppy eyes again and Dean groans. “Fiiine. But when I'm seeing you two kissing again, I'm gonna throw up!”

He takes another sip from his coffee and makes his way to his bedroom. “Says the guy who makes out with Cas on the couch.” mutters Sam. Dean turns around and glares at Sam but he just grins.

  
  


“Please just...try it, okay?” Sam has his hand on Gabriel's cheek and is staring in his eyes. They are standing in the kitchen. After Dean left, Gabriel appeared again. “Try to get along with your ass of a brother, not making any pranks on him and not kissing you in his presence? You ask for a little too much, Samsquatch, don't you think?” Sam rubs his thumb over Gabriel's cheek. “Please?” He stares in Gabriel's eyes until he closes them.

“You're doing it again.” Gabriel sighs. Sam frowns. “What?” Gabriel puffs and opens his eyes again. “You look like a lost puppy and I can't reject you when you look like that.” He looks down to Sam's lips. “So yes...I-...I'll try.” Sam smiles and kisses Gabriel. He parts to lean his forehead on Gabriel's.

“What did I tell you?” A voice comes from the side. Dean is standing in the door frame with two coffee mugs in his hand and glares at them. Gabriel takes a deep breath trying not to do anything to Dean. Sam lays a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

“Dean, it's-” But Dean interrupts them.

“No Sam, we had this conversation, I don't want to see you and gollum here kissing each other.”

Gabriel stiffs. “Ok, that's it.” He makes a motion to Dean, clearly to do anything to him.

“No... Gabe!” But it is too late.

The bunker now is filled with pretty weird noises, including Dean's “battle cry” (it just sounds like a high pitched squeak) , Sam's pleading for Gabriel to stop and Gabriel's laughter. Castiel just stays in his and Dean's room and keeps on reading because he knows Gabriel wouldn't dare to do anything really awful to Dean and he is wrapped up in the storyline of his book. 

Well next time Dean should think before offending an archangel. Or just think before offending _Gabriel_ to be more specific. Getting along with each other would take some time, but eventual they would manage.

For their loved ones and their brothers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Aggressively takes a sip of tea] So yeah, that's it. Please leave a comment!  
> I will now continue to write other stories because I can't stop [makes Dean's battle cry while running away]
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday :)


End file.
